


Don't Insult Ke$ha.

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crazy Kids - kesha, Crushes, Dancing, I've been listening to kesha a lot recently, Inspired by Music, Kesha - Freeform, Loki has a crush on America, Same as me, She's awesome, Singalong, Unrequited Love, and this song was stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America dances to Ke$ha. Loki stumbles upon the scene. <br/>Fluffy one-way crush on Loki's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Insult Ke$ha.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, Ke$ha's awesome! I've been listening to her album Warrior and I have a headcanon that America enjoys listening to her. Anyway, the song Warrior is my theme for her so if you want, listen to it and tell me if you agree.   
> I wanted some fluffyness before the next release so this happened.
> 
> Songs connected to this post: Warrior, Crazy Kids, Tik Tok. It might help if you listen to these while reading but whatever :)

The bathroom door clicked open. It was _en suit_ so you didn’t have to walk down the hall or something to get to your room which was good, I guess. America held the towel in place just under her armpits and stepped into the room Noh-Varr had given her. Somehow the ship was big enough for the team to have a room each (with the exceptions of the couples, obviously), which reminded America of some sci-fi British TV show she’d heard about but didn’t care for. Doctor something.

She spotted her jacket on the plain white bed and reached into its inside breast pocket, careful not to let her hair drip onto it. A small metal iPod was tucked away securely, entangled with headphones. America disconnected the accessory and clicked the button on the control. The screen lit up and her pre-made playlist was already displayed where she’s left off. Turning around, she saw an iPod speaker which probably wasn’t there a moment ago. Carefully, she connected them and pressed play. Music filled her room and she grabbed a bunch from her jacket pocket as well. Pulling her hair away from her face and securing it with the bobble, America turned up the music.

“ _We were born to break the doors down! Fight until the end. Yeah. It’s something that’s inside of us; it’s how we’ve always been. Warrior-ior-ior._ ” The sound of dub-step like pop music reverberated from the speakers. It faded into the second song which began with an acoustic guitar.

“ _Hello? Wherever you are, are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?_ ”

A small smile broke out on America’s face and she dried herself off with the towel. Dressed in only her underwear, she opened the chest drawers and found a few pyjama sets. All plain, boring nightgowns. After some digging around, she found a pair of long shorts which she pulled on. A light blue tank top was stuffed at the back of the draw and she slipped that over her torso, feeling the soft fabric gratefully. Steam from her shower was beginning to spill into the room so she cracked open the bedroom door since there weren’t any windows.

“D _-d-dj rock a beat, make the f-cker shake. Like an earthquake, like an earthquake._ ” America couldn’t resist swaying her hips to the hypnotic rhythm of pop music. She found herself singing along to the words.

“I’m no virgin or no Virgo, I’m as crazy as my word though. It’s Ke$ha in the casé, baby l-l-let’s kick it loco!” She sang, beginning to really get into the song. Usually, America didn’t sing to her iPod because she hated her voice, but after recent events, she honestly didn’t care. She was badass and she could do whatever she wanted.

The room was fairly big, so she had plenty of room to move and dance. As the song carried on, her confidence grew as well and her singing became steadily louder.   
Too soon, the song finished and America focused on putting her room back into some form of order as the next one began playing. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dark shape duck behind the bedroom door. Dropping the towel she was about to put away, America stormed over and flung it open. Loki was cowering against the wall to the side, obviously thinking that he could duck and _not_ think he’d be seen. America stood in the doorway, her wet hair slowly dripping down her back, glaring down her nose at the God of mischief. She folded her arms over her chest, silently demanding an answer.

“I heard music and wondered what its source was.” Loki explained hastily, turning to leave. America grasped the back of his shirt and raised him off the ground.

“Check whose room it is before you peak.” She warned, turning him so they were nose-to-nose.

“Agreed.” Loki replied, a small tremor in his childish voice. Slowly, America dropped him back on the ground.

“Good.” She stated, stepping back inside her room. Her hand gripped the door handle and she quickly began shutting it.

“You have a nice voice.” Loki admitted quietly. America froze in her tracks and opened the door wider, trying to not let her confusion show outwardly. Before she could accept the compliment or punch Loki in the face, he transported away and out of sight. Still a bit perplexed, she shut the door securely and cranked up the volume and Tik Tok began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Doctor Who reference but I couldn't resist :P


End file.
